


The Thing Is

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Misogyny, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The thing is, Freya's gay. Which makes it a bit of a problem that she likes cocks so much</i>. A.K.A. the one where Morgana wears a strap-on and Freya sucks her off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing Is

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge 7 at the 2012 summerpornathon: non-penetration.

The thing is –

“That's it. Suck it, bitch.”

The thing is, Freya's gay. She's known she was gay since before she knew what 'gay' was, since she was tiny and marrying her Barbies to each other. She had a dykey phase when she was a teenager, until she realised she could be gay and still wear dresses. She used to follow Tegan and Sarah religiously, until she realised that wasn't necessary either. She likes girls. She does not like men.

“Use your mouth. You've got a lovely mouth.”

Which isn't to say she doesn't _like_ men. Some of her best friends are men. But they're hairy and smell and hard in all the wrong places and she doesn't want them touching her, ever. Freya has no intention of ever sleeping with men.

Which makes it a bit of a problem –

“You really get off on this, don't you?”

– That she likes cocks so much. She used to look at pictures online all the time, first in mortification, then in fascination. Straight porn didn't do anything for her, but then she discovered chicks with dicks and was all set.

A hand brushing the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair, urging her on.

Freya has hosted Anne Sommers parties with her flatmates twice now, but she hides her realistic dick dildo under three layers of boxes in her wardrobe, because really, what if somebody found it? They'd think she isn't really gay, but she is, she _is_ , as little sense as it makes. She just –

“ _God_ you're gorgeous when you do this.”

– really loves dicks.

The dildo is matte black, on Morgana's insistence, but still more obviously phallic than anything they've used before, with a thick ridge around the head and veins marked out on the plastic, and the surface is ever-so-slightly soft, like skin. Freya laps at the head, curling her tongue around it, one hand gripping Morgana's thigh.

She's not sure what Morgana's really getting out of doing this. To be honest, she's not completely sure what _she's_ getting out of doing this – she's not turned on, exactly, not like during normal sex, nor is she getting the satisfaction she gets from eating a girl out. It's something different, something that makes her skin burn.

Morgana pushes on the back of her head, urging her to take it deeper, and the smooth slide of it over her tongue feels fantastic. She can't take it that deep, not really, but she wraps a hand around the base of it anyway, as if it's a real cock, and lets Morgana fuck her mouth, dragging her head back and forth, gripping her hair firmly. Morgana fucks her until her mouth is burning, until her spit is running down the sides of the strap-on, and she groans around it, because she's definitely turned on now, she's getting wet.

“You're such a crazy bitch,” says Morgana fondly, letting go of her, letting her draw back and mouth at the dildo, exploring the ridge under the head and the veins with her tongue.

Then Morgana gets bored of that, and push her down lower, mouth sliding down the plastic until she reaches the place where it meets Morgana's shaved pussy, and then her mouth is half on cool plastic and half on heated skin and all she can do is breathe against it.

She eats Morgana out with one hand playing with her clit and one still gripping the dildo, eats her out grateful, hot and wet, her mouth burning and a little sore. She knows Morgana's cunt now, knows how to do this quick and hard, knows how to tell when Morgana wants it fast, like she does now. When Morgana comes the dildo jerks up in Freya's hand, almost like a real cock.

“You liked that too much,” says Morgana, still shuddering through the aftershocks. “Crazy bitch.” She pets Freya's hair.

“You love it,” says Freya. She mouths at the tip of the dildo. It's still wet.  



End file.
